


it really is quite lovely

by sophomore heretic (doomedtimelines)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, fetishtastic black hole watching, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedtimelines/pseuds/sophomore%20heretic
Summary: originally posted elsewhere. i’ve since touched it up.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 7





	it really is quite lovely

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted elsewhere. i’ve since touched it up.

Aradia’s wings flutter and twitch in the space where the air should be, like a gossamer hummingbird gifted with godhood wanting to take flight. A single step and lightyears away from her vantage point, a black hole eats at this realm of memory. She has alighted on a piece of debris, a slowly drifting thing, just solid enough for her to touch down on and Sollux to drape himself over.

SOLLUX: are we d0ne here?  
SOLLUX: or do i have t0 endure more of y0ur fetishtastic black hole watching.  
ARADIA: shhh!  
ARADIA: look that one chunk we were on just fell in  
SOLLUX: y0u see one hunk 0f space litter, you see them all.  
SOLLUX: d0es this mean we can go s0on.  
ARADIA: :)

Her thick black hair coils around her head in the weak gravity, practically floating, drifting towards the gnawing gash in reality. Likewise, the front of Sollux’s shirt lifts off his skin, shifting faintly as it hovers, exposing his stomach.

ARADIA: i dont know  
ARADIA: can we  
SOLLUX: may we g0 s0on miss sch0olfeeder?

Aradia cocks her head, the black hole reflected in her burgundy irises.

They should be dead. If they were anyone else, they would be. Yet they are here. Together. Another miracle against the odds.

ARADIA: it really is quite lovely!  
ARADIA: seeing it all far apart that is  
SOLLUX: ...  
SOLLUX: yeah.  
SOLLUX: it w0uld be.  


A beat. Two remainders of a once-vast civilization stand witness, giving a vigil for the destruction of yet another world. It won’t be last one they will give.

SOLLUX: if i wasnt half fucking blind, that is.  


She snorts and rolls her eyes.

ARADIA: come on grumpy   


The goddess extends a hand to the Mage.

ARADIA: lets catch up with the others

He gives a lingering half-look to what has yet to fall into the hungry rip in the fabric of the dreaming dead’s land. 

SOLLUX: yeah.  
SOLLUX: 0kay.  



End file.
